Keep Quiet
by Superboringfanfan
Summary: Yuu needs to hold his voice so the training soldiers don't find the couple in a rather... intimate position. Mikayuu pwp


**A/N: Mikayuu pwp, involves: yaoi, clothed sex and light voyeurism.**

 **All I can write is Mikayuu smut, I have so much backed up... (if you read this on my AO3 it is the same story, nothing has changed)**

 **Please review! The support really helps.**

* * *

"Yuu-chan you have to be quiet or they'll hear you" it took a moment for the whispered words to register since Yuu was concentrating on the overwhelming heat spreading throughout his body, the boy bit into Mika's uniform, his whimpers making his clenched teeth vibrate around the rough fabric. Yuu ground his hips downwards, the friction making his insides churn into a mix of lust and worry, and he didn't want to get caught like this. He didn't want to be seen drooling and moaning while being torturously slowly thrust into.

Mika continued the slow pace, his gloved hands gripping onto Yuu's waist and guiding the boy, he could hear the moans start to become louder and more frequent, the building pleasure driving his lover to insanity. He kissed down the black-haired boy's neck; undoing one more button on the army uniform meant there was better access to the soft skin. The blond could feel Yuu's hands desperately claw at his hair, the gloves making the grip unstable.

Yuu could feel the rough ground digging into his knees, even through the uniform he could feel how the smallest stones rubbed his flesh, Yuu's legs tensed around Mika's own as the pleasure slowly grew in intensity, the steady pace in which Yuu was rocked was causing his mind to shut down, he released his mouth from the blond's clothes and rested his cheek on the shoulder instead, his aching jaw hanging open, drool running down his lips, soft mewls continuously poured from his throat.

Due to his heightened senses Mika could hear the army training, even though they were a good few streets away from the group Mika knew that if Yuu moaned aloud the soldiers would definitely come running. Mika leaned further into the wall behind him; the hard ground was starting to leave its toll on him, his thighs starting to ache. He picked up the pace on his rocking, hearing Yuu's whimpers go up and octave.

Yuu was starting to see white, the teasing beforehand making the new faster pace override his body, his nerves tingling and sparking hot white every time Mika buried himself at the deepest point, Yuu knew he had to stay quiet but his body was unable to do anything, the heavenly onslaught on his body making his bones feel like jelly. The boy stared at the wall in front of him, trying to concentrate on anything besides the tingling in his spine so he wouldn't get washed away in pleasure.

He desperately clawed at the wall's crumbling surface when the blond changed the angle of his hips and made the pace even faster, Yuu could feel his nails splinter due to the way he gripped at the wall, however the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure, his other hand gripped desperately to Mika's clothed back, trying to hold on to something so he wouldn't be drowned, he wanted to scream, but he forced his mouth closed and bit down on his tongue, the denied release of his voice making desperate tears form in his eyes and blood began to seep its way into his mouth.

Mika could feel himself losing control, he was panting harshly into his lover's neck, the fast pace causing heat to melt into his hips, the harsh grip he had on Yuu's clothed thighs was sure to leave friction burns as the thrusts caused the terrible grip to slip and move. He could hear Yuu's restraint in his gasps and he knew he was weeping pleasured tears. Removing one hand from under Yuu's thigh the blond pulled at black hair and brought their lips together, the black-haired boy's moans where released and they spilled into Mika's mouth, the vampire trying his best to lick and swallow them away.

Yuu could feel his tear-filled eyes almost roll to the back of his head as his voice was finally set free, he could hear how desperate he sounded and he gripped the blond's uniform as he increased his bouncing, one thing kept spinning around in his head and that was that he needed to be quiet, but he couldn't help it, the pleasure was too much that he needed to scream and sob, he felt Mika's tongue lap at the inside of his mouth and he whimpered shamelessly, if someone found them now he would be too far gone to care, the thought actually causing more excitement to bubble in his chest, the idea of a group of people seeing him in a broken, pleasure-driven state fuelled his libido in a sick way.

Mika could feel himself nearing his limit, he continued to lick at Yuu's mouth, the subtle hint of blood made his veins burn with an intense heat, and the way Yuu's insides were twitching and convulsing around him told him the boy was close as well, he aimed his thrusts knowing exactly the way to make Yuu scream.

And scream he did, Yuu felt his vision blur and flash as he cried out his lover's name, hot white liquid exploded between their bodies, sullying their uniforms, Yuu felt his hearing dim as the build up inside of him was released in one. His senses managed to make their way back to him in time for Mika to release himself inside Yuu, the black-haired boy whimpered at the hotness spreading throughout his lower stomach, the feeling both erotic and strangely comforting.

After a few more seconds Yuu forced himself to move, he wobbled slightly and leant his palms against the blond's chest, looking for support. The couple studied each other before Yuu collapsed against the vampire; he buried his face into the blond's neck and breathed hotly against the skin there.

Only then did Mika realise how loudly Yuu had screamed, he chuckled tiredly, he could hear a large quantity of footsteps coming their way, it would only be a few minutes until they found the two of them, still connected and panting while covered in Yuu's essence. Mika chuckled again; _well this would be fun to explain._

* * *

 **A/N:** **yup so there it is, I still write shitty endings lmao**

 **Reviews very much appreciated!**


End file.
